Recovery
Janine needs you to revisit the site of the helicopter crash that marked your arrival. Head out with Runner 8 to recover what you can. Cast *Sam Yao *Sara Smith *Janine De Luca Plot 'Get to the Helo' Sam jokes about the state of his "office", while Janine works on the comms shack's electricity. Janine complains that she needs the tools that were supposed to be on the helicopter which brought you to Abel. Sam tells you that's your mission for today - to return to the crash site with Runner 8. 'R8's Story' Runner 8 muses on the contents of the helicopter, then tells you her story of surviving the outbreak and arriving at Abel. 'Reanimated Pilot' Sam warns you of zombies behind you, along with an unidentified reading up ahead. Janine tells Sam she needs to turn off the transmitters in order to repair the comms shack's electrics. As you approach the crash site, Runner 8 catches sight of the unidentified reading: the helicopter pilot, reanimating as a zombie. 'Runner 8's Plan' Runner 8 tells you that she has a plan to find out what's in the helicopter. She tells you to circle round the crash site to distract the pilot while she searches the wreckage. 'Runner 8 Returns' Runner 8 returns with the spoils from the crash site, including your ID. This seems to allay some of Runner 8's suspicions, and she tells you she's going to hand it over to Runner 7 when you return to Abel. 'Runner 8's secret' Runner 8 tells you that she was unsure whether or not to trust you at first. She was stationed at Mullins just after the outbreak, when they distributed a "vaccine" to the soldiers, before she decided to head south to try to find family. Runner 8 then reveals that she's still in contact with the base, and that you and she need to discuss Project Greenshoot. Transcript SAM YAO: Raise the gates! siren, gates raising Runner Five, ready… gates are open, covering fire, and… gunshots go! So… just checking my mission sheet for your status… yeah, that’s not a mission sheet. You’ve seen my office. Or should I say, corrugated iron hut we decided was no good for a latrine, with enough electricity from the generator to power the transmitter, but not enough some days for, oh, I dunno, light? Did you hear that, Janine? It’s okay. Don’t you worry about me, Runner Five. Just trying to keep everything together here while Janine… What are you doing with the electricity, Janine? JANINE DE LUCA: Remember, you’re in MY house, Mister Yao. SAM YAO: laughs Yeah, I thought we did away with private property after the whole, you know, end of civilization? Remember that? JANINE DE LUCA: I remember this place was my farmhouse before all of you arrived. And I remember I am the only one who knows where all the junction boxes are, because I wired the place myself. So, yeah, those tools we were expecting from the military base would be pretty useful right now. Any word on that? SAM YAO: Ah, yeah, right, right, right. Yeah, so, uh, we’re sending you back to your helicopter today, see if there’s anything you can, uh, find in the wreckage. And I’ve got a little surprise for you… SARA SMITH: Hey there, Five! Remember me, your old pal, Runner Eight? We’re on the road together again. Isn’t that great? coughs SARA SMITH: We’re making good pace here, Five. We’re heading into hostile territory. You remember, from your first run in? But if we just keep running, and don’t stop for too long at the chopper, we’ll be just fine. I’m pretty interested to see what we’ll find in that chopper, you know. That’s why I volunteered for this duty. I know what people say. “Don’t think about the past, just keep your eyes on survival.” But I - coughs Well, I just can’t help wondering about things. I mean, I’ve got the same problems as everyone else. Lost my husband and my two boys back when the dead took the east. Had to take them out myself when they came back. Only had a shovel to do it with. I never would have thought I had the strength in me, but you know! laughs Like they say, we didn’t know ourselves ‘til this happened. You never know what you’re capable of. Well, I won’t ask your story. You’ll share it when you’re good and ready. No one’s story is ever good, is it, Five? Anyhow, I didn’t expect to wind up somewhere like Abel Township. For a while there, I thought I might go mad! But turns out, I can run really fast. I always ran at school and college back when I was a girl, and that’s a useful skill these days. Useful enough for me to earn my keep… in lots of places. coughs Oh, this damn cough just won’t quit! coughing … I know I cough loud, but that wasn’t an echo. We’ve got company! SAM YAO: Hey, Runner Five, Runner Eight - you’re out of range for Runner Eight’s transmitter, but I guess you can still hear me. You’re getting close to the chopper, and we’ve got movement - hostiles behind you, just like we expected, but something up ahead, too. Watch yourselves, because I - sighs Janine, is this really necessary? JANINE DE LUCA: Unless you want the whole base’s electricity to go down in the middle of the night, I’ve got to replace this wiring right here. SAM YAO: Yeah, apparently, it can’t wait. sighs They’re switching off transmission AND scanner. Only for a few minutes! You’re on your own, guys. You’ll be fine. SARA SMITH: Unless we turn on each other, hey? coughing Who is that coughing? SAM YAO: Okay, I’ll be back in just a few minutes. Sorry about this, guys. You know, if I could do it all myself… JANINE DE LUCA: You’d be a very valuable asset to this base, Mister Yao. as transmission cuts off coughing and wheezing SARA SMITH: So, we’re on our own, huh? Just as we reach the chopper, and… holy… is that your pilot? The girl who’s… yes, reanimating from the dead right now. She must have been left half-eaten like that, strapped into her seat in the chopper, and now she’s - oh, holy Mary, mother of God – run! SARA SMITH: Hey, Five. I’ve got a plan. We’ve got to find out what’s in that chopper! So if you - I know how this sounds, but just trust me - if you circle round that way, she’ll chase you. I’ll head back round quietly to the chopper to see what I can find. Deal? Okay, I’ll catch up to you. Remember - the newly reanimated are the quickest. Run really fast! groans branches SARA SMITH: Got them! Here, I can’t carry all this, you take some. Well, you know what I found back there? Your ID. It’s looking pretty good for you. There’s your picture, there’s your military cred. Guess you’re just a raw recruit like the rest of us, huh? Now, I hope you don’t mind, Runner Five, but I guess I’ll be handing this to the head of runners when we get in. Just because, you know, a bunch of us were wondering who you really were, and this… well, this is looking really great for you. Imagine what I would have had to do out there if I’d found someone else’s ID in that chopper? Just imagine. Wouldn’t have wanted old Sam to hear that. He’s a good kid. SAM YAO: as transmission returns And… we’re back! JANINE DE LUCA: Yep. Got you all hooked up again back here. Even boosted your signal a bit. SAM YAO: Did I miss anything? SARA SMITH: You know, Five, I didn’t know whether to trust you at first. I’ve been in that military base myself, you know. Never saw you there! But I guess people move around a lot. Yes, I was there, well, it must have been nearly five months ago! Just after the outbreak hit. They gave us all these shots, told us it might be a vaccine! Might be a punch in the eye, you know? laughs A lot of people thought they had a vaccine back then. Remember how they said on the news? “It’s like smallpox; it’s like rabies! We’ll have a vaccine in a few weeks.” Yes, pie in the sky! But a bunch of us thought we could make it to family down south. Well, I guess you know how those journeys turn out. I was lucky to find Abel Township before I got bitten. coughs Anyway, I keep in contact with a bunch of those people back in the base, and I guess it’s my job to say you and me - we’ve got to talk sometime, Five. About Project Greenshoot? Codex Artefact Paper Scrap about Prof. Mullins WE KNOW MULLIN'S PASSWORD. YOU CAN HAVE IT TOO. JUST GET IN TOUCH. EMAIL TCELL@NETROPHIL.COM Easter Egg Sending an email to tcell@netrophil.com results in the following reply: We have to stop the research going ahead at Taversen University. They're trying to wipe our minds. They're trying to make us all believe in capitalism. They're trying to make us all willing little slaves, who'll go into any store they tell us and buy what they want us to buy. It's started already. Listen to Mullins' voicemail messages: the password is 4425. When you've heard it, you'll know what we're talking about. We can't organise. We can't be connected. Delete this email. But prepare yourself. We're going to take down Taversen University. If you're with us, start educating yourself. Organise a small cell. We can fight them. Category:Mission Category:Season One